


Extraordinary

by hentailobster



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Some people are born different from others.It has been like that since the beginning of time, and one thing has always stayed true- extraordinaries are unstable.The ESC- Extraordinary Special Corps- is an organization meant to take care of out of control extraordinaries, even if that sometimes means using the help of other extraordinaries.It's all rather complicated, and not exactly what Jack Sparrow had intended with his life but then again, things don't always go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow liked guns.  
They were practical, for one and you always knew exactly what they did. _Bang_ , bullet, dodge. Simple as that.  
There were no weaknesses to discover or any time spent figuring out exactly what they did, like when fighting an extraordinary. Like right now, to be precise. Jack cursed and dodged yet another lightning bolt, somehow ending up behind a couple of containers.  
He gave his ammo a quick check-up. The tranquilizer bullets were running out fast, and Jack was starting to seriously consider using his heavier stuff. He took a longing glance at his gun but put it back in its holster again and picked up a bottle of water instead.  
Careful footsteps were approaching his hiding spot, and he only had time to figure out partly what he was going to do before jumping back into the fight. His opponent seemed surprised at how willingly he had emerged, so he decided not to let an opening go to waste and promptly emptied the bottle of water onto the girl’s face. Before she even had time to take a step back he put a hand to her damp forehead and let his powers flow. In mere seconds a thin layer of ice covered the other extraordinary’s face and Jack could finally put some sedatives in her without getting fried.  
With an exhausted sigh he put the now empty bottle back in his bag and handcuffed the girl. Most likely, she would be sleeping for a few hours but Jack liked to take precaution. He opened his phone and went looking through his contacts for Norrington’s number. Usually he would have called literally any other officer but seeing as Norrington had been unusually quiet about this particular mission he figured it’d be best to inform him directly.  
Norrington answered with a yawn, which wasn’t that surprising considering the current time.  
\- Who’s this? Jack felt slightly offended that Norrington hadn’t saved his number, but it did make sense in a way.  
\- It’s Jack, I’ve got the extraordinary here, could use some help bringing her in,  
\- Got it, I’ll head over, Norrington sounded much more alert now, Where are you?  
\- Old warehouse by the docks. There’s a smoldering hole in the wall, might help you find it,  
\- I’ll see you in half an hour then, the call was ended.  
Jack sat down and started rummaging through his bag, hoping to find something edible. Along with a half-empty bottle of rum, which he would have to save for later, he managed to find an ancient bag of chocolates. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have gotten it on a date some time. Just in case, he raised his water bottle, letting some of the moisture in the air fill it up in liquid form and gave his possible date a toast.  
The chocolate didn’t taste too bad and made for good company while he waited for Norrington, who took his sweet time. After forty-five minutes the officer climbed in through the hole in the wall, making a face at the still slightly glowing edges. Jack waved at him with his last piece of chocolate, strolling over calmly as Norrington picked up the girl like she weighed nothing.  
\- I’ll take her to the car, want a lift?  
\- Sure, Jack shrugged and strolled after the two. Norrington put the girl down in the backseat with almost ridiculous caution.  
\- Scared she’ll explode?  
\- Not particularly, I just don’t want her to get any more hurt, he cast a glance at Jack that seemed slightly too blaming for his taste.  
\- She shot several lightning bolts at me, can you blame me for defending myself?  
\- I suppose not, but we don’t want to anger our outsourcer, Norrington fastened his seatbelt and started the engine.  
\- Powerful one? Jack was starting to grow curious, and a part of his brain was screaming at him to grab the wheel and head somewhere remote to demand ransom. Old habits die hard, he thought and chose to listen to Norrington instead. At least for now.  
\- That is to say the least, you should be happy you didn’t try to take out her legs or anything,  
\- As if I would ever do something like that, Jack smiled innocently, which appeared to end the conversation.  
As they kept driving in silence Jack turned to the window, looking out at the city passing by them. They were currently crossing a bridge which gave Jack a splendid view of every part of the city, from the fancier parts where the headquarters were located to the wildly unpopular areas where it was most common for extraordinaries to live. He tried to spot his own apartment, but he car was moving too fast for him to focus. He did manage to catch a glimpse of his old regions, though, before the car entered a tunnel which didn’t offer much of a view at all.  
\- So who’s the one who reported her?  
\- Her father,  
\- Her _dad?_ Well no wonder he doesn’t want to see her hurt, Jack pondered for a few seconds, It’s quite unusual for parents to report their kids though, isn’t it?  
\- As I said, he’s powerful. Probably doesn’t want to attract any negative attention,  
\- Wise as always,  
\- I’ll choose to accept that compliment for now,  
After a few more moments of silence they emerged from the tunnel only a few meters from the headquarters. Jack stepped out of the car and begun massaging his arms which were already getting sore, while Norrington opened the backseat doors to fetch the girl. Surrounded by closed office buildings, the Extraordinary Special Corps HQ looked almost like a beehive, buzzing with activity. During daytime it faded away into the general grayness of the block, but now activity spurred. It was always the most hectic during the earlier morning hours, which were coincidentally the time Jack preferred to be asleep during. Something about three am to six am was simply too depressing to even fully enjoy a good drink.  
To Jack’s surprise, Norrington chose a somewhat secluded door to enter. It looked like the entrances the café personel used and was almost too narrow to get the sleeping girl in through.  
The corridor smelled strongly of tea and another scent that Jack couldn’t quite place until they managed to bump into the source of it, standing in a small room. A young boy apologizing vigorously to an old man dressed in expensive clothing, who looked extremely awkward in a plastic chair. There was a burnt spot on his sleeve, which Jack guessed was the reason the somewhat familiar-looking boy was apologizing.  
\- Sir, Norrington announced their presence and the old man turned to them with relief filling his eyes, which became even stronger once he saw the girl, looking almost peaceful in Norrington’s arms. It looked like she had caught the boy’s attention too, and Jack would probably have been staring at her in a similar fashion had she not tried to kill him a little more than an hour ago. He knew he shouldn’t be mad at her, it was hard for stronger extraordinaries to keep control, but he couldn’t help but feel a little wary.  
\- Oh thank goodness you brought her back! The old man got out of his chair so that Norrington could put the girl down in his place.  
\- My pleasure, Jack saw fitting to respond seeing as he had been the one who had a near-death experience, although _technically_ Norrington had been the one to physically bring her back. He appeared to have caught the attention of the old man who strode over to him with a curious look in his eyes.  
\- I don’t think we met, who are you?  
\- Name’s Jack Sparrow, he shook the old man’s hand, And who might you be?  
\- Weatherby Swann, Jack managed to avoid flinching in surprise at the familiar name.  
\- Pleasure to meet you in person, mayor,  
\- The pleasure is mine, I wish to thank you for bringing back my daughter. I’m sure it must have been quite difficult, Swann looked seriously concerned which made Jack smirk a little.  
\- Nothing I’m not used to sir,  
\- I’m glad to hear that, Swann turned around to discuss the matter further with Norrington, so Jack decided to help himself to some of the tea. He snuck past the conversation men to where the boy was standing with a large teapot in his hands.  
\- Mind if I take some?  
\- No, not at all. I’ll just heat it up for you, the boy frowned in concentration and Jack could see his hands beginning to glow. In mere seconds steam was rising from the pot and the boy put it down on a small table in the same style as the chair.  
Jack poured himself a cup and sat down on the floor. He took a careful sip of the tea, delighted to find it was the perfect temperature. He smirked up at the boy.  
\- Extraordinary, are you?  
\- Yeah, the boy waved his hands in the air, probably trying to cool them down.  
\- Fire powers?  
\- Close. Heat,  
That’s when the resemblance finally started making sense to Jack. His smile widened, which the boy seemed to miss.  
\- What’s your name kid?  
\- William. Or Will, for short, Jack had a hard time not squealing in joy. He had to put everything he got into getting to his feet instead, reaching out to shake Will’s hand.  
\- Jack Sparrow, he couldn’t tell if Will recognized his name, but he doubted Bootstrap would have spoken of him. _Always concerned about making a good impression on his son._  
Jack decided it was time for him to leave. He needed to get home and decide what to do with his newfound knowledge and, most importantly, finally finish that bottle of rum. He said goodbye to Will and gave Swann and Norrington a slight nod on his way out, not bothering to interrupt their conversation.  
On his way home he started thinking, and decided he couldn’t decide what he was most excited about. Finally getting a drink or finally getting revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets to meet someone new

When Elizabeth woke up she was in what looked like a hospital room. She groaned as she tried to get up, realizing she had a terrible headache, probably from whatever had happened yesterday. Rubbing the back of her head she started looking around the room to see if she could find anything interesting. Which she did, in fact. A guy around her age was standing by the door, holding a tray of breakfast. Had she been in another situation and without a headache this would have been the best way to wake up, but now she couldn’t really appreciate it. Instead she let out a groan, that didn’t sound very charming to her, and realized she was probably glaring at the guy. He looked a little uncomfortable, but she decided she couldn’t be expected to care much when she was hospitalized after…whatever had happened to her.   
\- Good morning, the guy finally broke the silence.   
\- Is it even morning? I can’t tell,   
\- Late afternoon, the guy smiled slightly and all Elizabeth could reply with was ’oh’. She watched him as he walked across the room, balancing the tray like an expert. He put it down on the bedside table, making sure it sat within Elizabeth’s reach.   
\- Thanks, she murmured.   
\- Do you want me to leave? I was assigned to keep an eye on you, make sure you’re eating and such, but if you’re uncomfortable with it I could leave. I won’t get offended or anything-  
\- No, no, it’s fine. Make yourself comfortable, Elizabeth smiled, relieved to somehow not be the most awkward person in the room. The guy gave her a quick nod and positioned a stool next to her bed, sitting down carefully.   
\- Um, my name is Will, by the way, he hesitantly reached out with his right hand. It was hard to read him, but she didn’t think he was scared of her.   
\- Elizabeth, she smiled to try to make him relax. It appeared to work. His jaw unclenched and he took a firm grip of her hand.   
\- I know, he frowned a little, Oh god that sounded creepy. I mean, I was there when they took you in last night,   
\- Oh yeah about that. Do you know what happened to me? I remember…certain things, but I could use some filling in,   
\- I don’t know much, the boy shook his head, From what I could tell you had gone out of control, but they didn’t really go into detail when talking about it,   
\- I see, Elizabeth suddenly felt sick. She had always been aware that something could happen to her. For stronger extraordinaries that was always a risk, but now that it had actually happened it was way worse than she could ever have imagined.   
\- How are you? Will looked concerned, which was incredibly sweet but not really what Elizabeth needed right now. Sure it was nice having someone worry, but she had long since given up on trying to explain her feelings to normal people.   
\- Not very well actually. I won’t try to explain it to you, I’m pretty sure the whole extraordinary deal would bore you to death, she sighed tiredly, fixing her gaze on the breakfast tray.   
Suddenly a hand came within her field of view. Will put one finger on the tray, leaving a black scorch mark. Elizabeth’s head snapped back to him, surprise and relief flooding her.   
\- I think I’ll understand fairly well, miss Swann, there was a brief moment of silence, You’re strong right?   
\- If I may say so, yes,  
\- ”The stronger your talent, the more likely you are to lose your way”. You know there’s a reason I mainly heat up tea, Elizabeth laughed at the remark, relieved to have someone to talk with. She had never met an extraordinary her age before and so far it had been a very pleasant experience.   
The two of them kept talking until Elizabeth’s father showed up in the afternoon to take her back home. Will went to fetch the clothes she had been wearing at the time of the incident, washed and folded in a neat pile.   
It wasn’t until she got back home that she noticed the little piece of paper tucked in between them, with a telephone number on it. 

Will worked for a few more hours after Elizabeth had left. Though it was mainly going between room to room and serving everyone from the head of the ESC, Cutler Beckett, to some of the cleaners tea he managed to screw it up quite bad. Well, his head was in a different place so it was to be expected. He kept thinking about the note he had left Elizabeth, wondering if she’d find it, if she thought he was creepy, if she would just want to forget about her visit. The things anyone would have been thinking if they were him, he reasoned. When he finally left for the day he decided it was a good time to pay his dad a visit. It had been a while, and he was excited to share the news. He’d have to keep quiet about why exactly Elizabeth had been at the HQ though. Norrington had made it very clear that if word got out that the mayor’s daughter had gone out of control Will would be dead ten times over.   
Standing outside the apartment door he could hear voices coming from within. His dad was talking to someone who sounded like a woman, which meant he had guests over. Probably someone from his work, if Will was to guess from experience. Curious to see who it was, he knocked om the door.   
\- William, it’s been a while hasn’t it, Bill Turner opened the door, greeting Will with a smile. Will returned it, then spotted a woman in the back of the hall. She looked to be around his dad’s age, and had piercing eyes that made Will feel a little uncomfortable.   
\- Sure has, he beamed at his father, But maybe I should come back later when you don’t have guests?  
\- Oh no it’s fine. Margaret was just on her way out,   
\- That I was, the woman took a few steps closer to the door and gave Will a friendly smile, Wouldn’t want to interrupt your father-son bonding now, would I?   
Margaret and Bill got into a conversation about something that Will only half listened to. His half-listening quickly turned to not listening at all when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket like it was physically hurting him to leave it there, undoubtedly attracting the attention of the older people in the room, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He was busy internally celebrating the text from a new number reading ”Hi Will, found your note :D”. He didn’t recall giving anyone any notes in the last few days, so he could only assume it was Elizabeth. He quickly replied, asking how she was feeling. While it was nice that she texted him, it was important to know how she was feeling. Going out of control wasn’t something that should be taken lightly on. He knew from the people he had met working at the ESC that it could strain you quite a bit.   
\- Will? He was snapped back to the room, blinking a few times, trying to figure out what was being talked about.   
\- What? Margaret laughed at his response, making him blush in embarrassment.   
\- I’m leaving now, see you around William, she waved in a highly graceful manner and left.   
\- Who were you texting? Bill asked the second the door closed. Will beamed at him, ready to tell half of he story.   
\- It’s this really nice girl I met at work! She’s an extraordinary too, so we sort of bonded about that. Or I’d like to think so, at least,   
\- That sounds great, Bill looked as thrilled as was possible for him. He was usually a little expressionless, as if something was bothering and taking his mind off what was going on at the moment. But it was fine, Will had gotten used to it.   
He ended up staying for dinner, mainly blabbing about every detail about Elizabeth he had found out while talking with her earlier that day. His father listened intently, encouraging him to respond whenever he got a new text from Elizabeth. It was nice, seeing as Bill usually wasn’t free during the evenings, so it was hard reliving the nostalgia of eating junk food with his father, like they had done when Will was a kid.   
When he finally went home he got the last text of the day from Elizabeth, and it kept him warm during the entirety of his walk home.   
_”Goodnight <3”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did you now willabeth is the greatest movie romance of all time?  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a fight.  
> Again.

Jack was roused from his half-sleep by the sound of someone entering the pharmacy. He stirred without a sound, raising his gun so that he would be ready to fire at any second. From his hiding spot on top of a shelf he could see most of the storage room, so he didn’t miss the girl sneaking in. She looked around and then started grabbing things from the lower shelves. Not letting his eyes leave her for a second, Jack took aim. Glad to soon be able to go home he shot the girl without hesitation. She fell to the floor, asleep from the sedatives, and Jack jumped down from his hiding place. Strangely enough, as soon as he hit the floor the girl disappeared. Jack stopped in confusion, staring at the spot where the girl had been lying. He looked around the room to see if she had hurried away somewhere. It was possible that she was an extraordinary after all and inhuman speed wasn’t unusual. Jack kept a careful eye open as he slowly headed over to where he had last seen his opponent. Just a few steps from the spot a sound caught his attention and he spun around just in time to get a fist to his face. He cursed and turned around, intending to make for the exit, but there was someone there too. It appeared as though the one girl had turned into two, one blocking each exit.Jack cursed and realized the only direction for him to run was the stairs leading upwards, to the roof of the pharmacy. He darted for them without much thought and could just barely hear the two (Or one? He wasn’t sure what to use) following him with light steps.  
The wind up on the roof was chilly and made him wish he had brought a jacket or something, but that wasn’t really a problem considering freezing wasn’t his most probable cause of death at the moment.  
Jack sometimes wondered how every cute girl he met on the job ended up trying to kill him. It was quite unfortunate since he then had to defend himself which made later encounters terribly awkward. Like the Spanish girl hat one time, or the redhead… Jack shook his head slightly to focus on his current target.  
The twins were circling him, both of them getting ready to strike at any moment. Jack took a few steps backwards and cast a quick glance at the end of the roof, which was getting dangerously close.  
_Focus_. He wouldn’t be able to get past either of them, so it was either between the two- which was risky- or backwards. Jack thought about it for a second and fired a few almost half-hearted bullets at the pair to keep them distracted. They both dodged them easily and got right back to cornering him. _Backwards it is_ , Jack took a deep breath and put his guns back in his bag, still with his eyes locked on the girls. Suddenly, his hand brushed over something he had forgot he packed. A small smirk spread across his lips as he grabbed the weapon firmly. The girls appeared to register his change of attitude and stopped in their tracks for a few seconds, observing his every move closely.  
Jack tried to remember how exactly to set the timer. It had been a while, but is fingers still managed to fall into old patterns. _10 seconds should do it._ The moment he turned around he could hear the girls start sprinting after him so without hesitation he pressed the button that he knew would make the magic device start beeping. As it sounded fully functional he threw it over his shoulder. He could hear the girls screaming and turning around, then one final beep before he jumped.  
The world whizzed past him in a blur of dark buildings and neon signs, accompanied by the sound of the bomb going off on the rooftop. After what felt like way too long he slammed into what he hoped was the fabric roof of one of the stalls on the street bellow. He groaned in pain, carefully testing all of his limbs. Nothing appeared to be broken, but his legs were wobbly from the fall. For a brief second he considered just staying down, but he had a job to do. Groaning once again he sat up and gave the confused people surrounding the stall a wave to tell them he was fine.  
\- Sorry about startling you, ESC I’m supposed to be doing this, the crowd responded in an array of languages he didn’t understand so he decided to ignore them for the time being.  
\- I’ll send someone to fix this, he made a gesture to the stall he had just ruined, and limped off to where he knew he would be able to get back on the roof.  
When he hauled himself up there was only one girl on the roof. He sighed in relief and headed over to her, gun raised just in case.  
\- I’ll be taking you back to HQ now, he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but got the feeling it didn’t really work. The girl raised her head and winced in pain.  
\- You’re one of us, she pointed a bloody finger at Jack.  
\- Sorry?  
\- Extraordinary,  
\- Well you’re not wrong, he scratched the back of his head, But I’m surprised you can tell,  
\- Why do you work for them? She looked angry now, so Jack gripped his gun a little tighter.  
\- I don’t really have a choice luv,  
\- _Yes you do!_ She coughed, Sao Feng will come for you, were her final words before she disappeared into thin air.  
\- Oh hell, Jack tensed, expecting someone to jump out from the shadows and punch his lights out.  
But that never happened. He slowly turned around, scanning the roof for threats, but it was empty. He cursed, realizing the girl had managed to get away. Norrington wouldn’t be pleased.  
Jack sighed and pulled out a brand-new bottle of alcohol that he had bought on his way to the mission. He took a long swig, ignoring the no-drinking-on-the-job rule, and felt slightly better.  
\- Sao Feng, huh, he muttered to himself. He considered leaving the mission to someone else, but that would just raise too many questions. He’d have to take this on himself and hope his old… colleague wouldn’t kill him.  
_Legendary mafia boss Sao Feng,_ now that he thought about it it was a little odd for the man to send one of his underlings to do some simple burglaries. In a pharmacy no less. Jack decided to look through the storage on his way out, trying to see if there was anything that could be of value to Sao Feng.  
The pharmacy was pretty much empty, at least of anything that could be sold to the shady people Sao Feng usually associated himself with. Jack scratched the back of his head and took another swig. Just to be thorough he checked the labels of the empty shelves, but still nothing he would have tried to sell. He absentmindedly brushed a hand over one of the empty shelves, when suddenly it caught on to something. He grabbed the little piece of metal and brought it out into the light.  
It was a golden ring with a tiny, green gem. Jack turned it a few times, trying to find anything special about it. The gem looked ordinary enough, not very valuable, but that was to be expected from a henchman. The actual ring, on the other hand was more interesting. Jack had enough experience dealing with false gold to recognize the real deal, but that wasn’t even the most interesting thing about it. One single Chinese symbol was engraved on the inside of the ring. Jack felt like he recognized it, but he couldn’t remember what it meant, so he snapped a picture of it and then put the ring in his pocket.  
He managed to catch the last train home and almost fell into his apartment. The kitchen lights turned on with a hum, one of the light bulbs flickering slightly, illuminating the living room enough for Jack to find the book he was looking for. He sat down at the table with the last of the bottle and started going through the symbols in his dictionary slowly and methodically.  
After a few hours he found it. He took out the photo to compare, and satisfied with his work he wrote the word down.  
_”Blessed”_  
He’d have to pay Sao Feng a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow mysteries. So spooky. Wow.  
> Comments are always appreciated (p l e a a s e)  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack pays Sao Feng a visit

Sao Feng wasn’t hard to find. Jack only had to talk a little to some of his old contacts and do some very mild threatening to get an address and a time. It made him a little nostalgic to run around threatening people, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on that. His main focus was on how he was going to avoid angering Sao Feng more than he had already done and make it out alive.  
Now he was standing outside a building that didn’t look very spectacular, but he knew better than to let his guard down. Whatever was inside was most assuredly more spectacular than the facade. Jack hesitantly knocked on the door and got an immediate response.   
\- Who’s there? A guard opened a little hatch in the door and peeked out.   
\- Requesting audience with Sao Feng, Jack smiled, listening to the murmuring behind the door.   
\- Who’s there? The question was repeated again, leaving Jack with no choice except to answer.   
\- Sparrow, he didn’t even bother with stating his first name. The guards would have heard of him. He could hear their murmuring grow louder and more hectic at the mention of his name. _It’s nice knowing I’m still infamous._  
After a few more moments of discussion the door was opened and Jack was pulled in by a large guard. Without a word he lead Jack through a fancy corridor to some kind of waiting room. There, Jack was placed in a couch and left alone. He could hear the door locking after the guards left, so he didn’t even bother checking the locks for a possible escape route, in case that would prove necessary.Carefully, Jack let his eyes wander across the room and before long he had spotted a security camera, as expected. That meant he couldn’t go checking the east and such, seeing as his number one priority at the moment was to avoid angering Sao Feng. He guessed his host wouldn’t exactly appreciate him immediately start looking around for a way to leave. _Trust them and they will trust you, he thought, trying to calm himself down._  
It took the guard almost half an hour to return. Jack couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or not, but he hoped it was. It was best to stay positive.   
He was led through yet another corridor, even fancier than the last, that ended with a heavy looking door where a guard held up his hand, as if he expected Jack to hand something over. Which he was, actually, as it turned out.   
\- Your bag, please,   
\- Everything in it too? His escort forcefully grabbed the bag and practically tore it off him.   
\- Hey be careful with that! You never know what I’ve forgotten in there, the guard just scoffed and opened the door, letting out a cloud of steam. Jack coughed a little and narrowed his eyes as he followed the guards, who seemed completely unfazed by the steam, into the room.   
It was hard to see anything at first, but soon enough his eyes caught a dark figure moving at the back of the room. Or well, he assumed it was the back of the room. It was hard to tell if there even _was_ a ”back of the room”.   
\- Jack Sparrow, a hoarse voice came from where the figure was standing. Jack went a little closer, hoping to be able to fully see the man.   
\- Sao Feng, he replied in a friendly manner, smiling when he finally saw his old trading partner’s face.   
\- What brings you here little bird? Come back to haunt me?   
\- I’m not dead actually,   
\- Well that’s disappointing. State your purpose before you become so,   
\- I just have a few questions, if you’d lend me some of your precious time, Sao Feng brought a hand to his ear in a somewhat mocking manner.   
\- I’m listening,   
\- I got into a fight with an associate of yours. First of all I’d like to know what happened to her. She gave me quite a beating so I’d love to find her again,   
\- That won’t happen, Sao Feng was starting to look a little impatient.   
\- Well I expected nothing more. Secondly, then: I found a ring that I believe is hers, it was barely noticeable, but Sao Feng’s face dropped slightly. Apparently he wasn’t pleased that Jack had found the ring.   
\- Return it to her immediately, he said sharply. Jack just smiled at him.  
\- For that I’d have to know where she is wouldn't I? So for my question instead; what does ”blessed” mean?   
\- Didn’t pay attention in church did you?   
\- Playing dumb doesn’t suit you. I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t engrave something on your henchman’s gold ring if it didn’t have a meaning, Jack narrowed his eyes, and the steam started to move, drawing closer to Sao Feng.   
\- I imagine you already found out what the symbol means?   
\- That I did,   
\- Well what else would you want to know? The steam started moving faster, droplets forming on Sao Feng’s forehead. That was when he finally noticed it. Hi eyes widened at Jack who made a triumphant gesture with his hand, speeding up the condensation process even more.   
\- I simply want to know, Sao Feng was drenched now and the water was starting to freeze, What. It. Means,   
\- You’re not doing this for yourself, Sao Feng was shivering but he still spoke clearly, The Jack Sparrow I knew wouldn’t willingly put himself in a dangerous situation out of mere curiosity,   
\- Wouldn’t I? I’m glad you feel like you have the time to analyze me, but I am in a bit of a hurry so would you mind speaking faster?  
\- The Blessed are a cult. They believe extraordinaries get their powers from god himself,   
\- That does sound very cult-like. Where do they meet and do cult things?   
\- I’ll write the address down when you stop the ice age you’re bringing upon us in here,   
\- A reasonable request, Jack snapped his fingers and in less than a second the room was once again filled with steam. Sao Feng followed him out, handing him a piece of paper by the door. Jack got his bag back, without a great number of stolen things, to his relief.   
\- I’m surprised you’ve left your old ways, Jack Sparrow, Sao Feng had regained his confidence and was once again looking down on Jack. He didn’t care very much though, he just wanted to leave as fast as possible.   
\- Things happen,   
\- Is that all you have to say?  
\- To you, yes, Jack left before he was pulled into more unnecessary discussions about his past. It wasn’t anything to dwell on, especially not now when things were finally going better for him.   
He strolled back to his apartment, ready to get drunk and some sleep, when it struck him that the lights were on in his kitchen.   
Jack carefully opened the door to the stairs and let it close without a sound, then he took careful steps up the stairs to his apartment, instinctively reaching for his gun.   
By the door he stopped. He carefully checked the handle, finding the door was as expected unlocked, and slowly swung it open.   
Someone was sitting in the kitchen with their back turned to the door. They looked almost like they were sleeping, shoulders droopy and head held low. Jack closed the door and crossed the hall in only a few steps.   
\- What are you doing in my apartment? He tried to keep his voice level, which made it even more comical when the person jumped in surprise. It was less fun when this revealed that it was only Will, which meant Jack had been worrying for nothing.   
\- Jack!   
\- Yes, I live here,   
\- You need to come with me right now! Please! Jack frowned at the kid.   
\- And why is that?  
\- Elizabeth is gone!   
Jack stared at Will in shock.   
\- Gone?   
\- Norrington suspects it might be a kidnapping, he told me to go ask for your help,  
\- Which explains how you got in, Jack rubbed his temples. He really didn’t have time to go running after a lost kid now that he finally had a plan to set in motion, but on the other hand Norrington would have a lot of questions if Jack refused the job.   
\- Alright, you can tell him I’ll be on it…Tomorrow, he added hoping he’d have time to do what was needed.   
\- Why not immediately? Will got up from his chair so that he was eye to eye with Jack.   
\- I have some business I need to see to and if you didn’t already know I just got home from a mission, so I’m feeling a little tired. It’ll be easier for me to locate your lady once I’m rested and not this desperate for a drink, Will looked like he was going to protest, so Jack did the only reasonable thing and practically pushed Will out of his apartment.   
He waited until he was sure the boy had left, then grabbed his hoodie and headed out. Dark clouds were hiding the stars, and Jack smiled as the first raindrops started to fall.   
Things were going fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a turn of events.  
> See you next week, have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

Bill Turner silently walked down the street. To an untrained eye he looked ordinary enough, but someone who was used to this part of town could easily tell he was up to something. His posture. The way his eyes wandered over the houses and few people who were out at the moment. It wasn’t hard to guess his destination- a shady-looking bar at the end of the street. A neon sign promised cocktails and lightly clad women, but the large windows proved those promises to be false. The fanciest you could drink in there was some beer of unknown origin and the lightly clad women were all getting thrown out at a steady pace as it got later. They stayed outside the establishment for a few minutes, complaining and giggling before giving up and staggering home. The only customers who stayed were people like ”Bootstrap” Bill. They sat at tables far from each other staring at anything except for each other, waiting for someone.   
The person Bootstrap was waiting for didn’t take very long. A young girl hesitantly stepped into the bar, looking around as if she was expecting to be attacked at any moment. She took slow steps towards Bootstrap’s table and sat down across from him. He greeted her with a half-hearted wave and the deal was starting.   
Words were exchanged. Money was handed over. Small packages received. All in good order.   
The girl left first and Bootstrap stayed for a couple of minutes, texting someone. Then he got up and left the bar, counting the money on his way out. It had started to rain. The kind of rain you only get in summer, like standing in the shower. Bootstrap hadn’t brought an umbrella and such he was drenched when he reached the bus stop.   
Someone else was standing there. The unknown person was wearing a hoodie that looked a little too hot for the season. Bootstrap didn’t judge though. He was wearing a quite similar garment himself.   
\- I like rain, the person suddenly said. His voice was calm and vaguely familiar. Bootstrap looked at him from the corner of his eye, not responding. That didn’t matter, the other man continued anyway.   
\- It’s calming, and of course, the man moved quickly and was suddenly just millimeters from Bootstrap, it puts me at a great advantage for negotiations,   
A chill went down Bootstrap’s spine, for two reasons. One, he now realized where he recognized the voice from and two, he knew from experience what Jack Sparrow meant by ”advantage”.   
\- Sparrow, was all he managed to say.   
\- In the flesh, not dead nor jailed,   
\- I’m surprised. Congratulations, I suppose,   
\- Why thank you. I’d actually like to congratulate you as well. That son of yours has grown up well, Bootstrap turned sharply to Jack.   
\- You stay away from Will! You hear me? He knew he shouldn’t raise his voice, but he couldn’t help it.   
\- Oh but he is so helpful. Doesn’t know anything about me, which suits me perfectly, actually,   
\- What do you want from me?   
\- Oh I think you know that already,   
\- I guess I’m just being hopeful,   
\- Tell me where he’s going to be, William,   
\- Or you’ll tell Will about me?   
\- You catch on quickly, as always, Jack smiled, but for once Bootstrap could see through it. It wasn’t his usual light-hearted smile that Bootstrap remembered from trades with older an more powerful drug lords and illegal arms dealers. The smile that would convince anyone that Jack wasn’t dangerous. The smile Bootstrap was getting right now, though. It was grim in a way, and it showed clearly what Bootstrap had figured out long ago. Jack would stop at nothing to get his revenge. And Bootstrap didn’t have any choice but to comply.   
\- There’s a deal taking place tomorrow night. In the old warehouse south of town, you know the place,   
\- I see,   
\- But Jack,   
\- Yes?  
\- I’d advise against it. Barbossa’s getting involved with some dangerous people. I’m not sure if I’ll stay long enough to see the deal through,   
\- Well you know me, Jack was back to his ordinary smile, Not one for listening to advise,   
\- Never was either, and look were that got you, Jack just laughed at that comment and looked like he was about to leave. But he stopped after a few steps.   
\- I trust you won’t go gossiping with William junior about this? Little too much to explain, if I’m not mistaken,   
\- Piss off,   
\- As for Barbossa…  
\- I won’t tell him, see it as a favour. Not that it matters anyway. Even if I tell him he won’t change the location, or the time. He’d be as happy as myself to finally put an end to your madness, Bootstrap knew both Jack and Barbossa well. None of them would be backing away from this. He half expected Jack to threaten him a little extra, but he just laughed.   
\- I missed you too, Jack waved as he disappeared into the rain.   
Bootstrap stared after him, even after he couldn’t see his old boss anymore. Jack had always been one for outrageous ideas, but this was a new level of madness. He supposed he could have told Jack more about the Blessed, but in all honesty it was probably for the best if Jack was silenced forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this chapter?   
> Tell me, have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

Will left the apartment complex, cursing to himself. He checked his phone for probably the thousandth time, but still nothing new from Norrington. Five hours had passed since Will got the news, and to him it felt like every passing second meant that Elizabeth slipped a mile further away.   
He had planned on taking the metro home, but in the end he decided to walk. It was a long way, but he needed to clear his head. Come up with a plan.   
When Will reached his part of town the sun was starting to rise, thought it didn’t matter much down between the buildings. It just made the shadows seem even darker than usual, and Will was starting to feel a little uneasy. Robberies weren’t that common around here, but it was always a risk, and he really didn’t need something like that to make his day even worse.   
Will was almost at his house when he heard something. He turned around and scanned the ally for movement. Nothing looked unusual, the only company he had were the dumpsters, but Will still got the feeling that he was watched. He felt like a little mouse on one of those documentaries about snakes. Just as he was about to turn around someone staggered into view. It took Will a few seconds to recognize her, seeing as her face was hidden, but when he did he immediately ran towards the figure.   
\- Elizabeth! Thank god you’re safe, he hugged her without thinking, holding her as close as possible. That’s when he noticed something was weird. Elizabeth felt…tense.   
-What’s the matter, he pulled away, worried that she was hurt. Elizabeth stared at him as if he was a stranger and then put her hands to his chest.   
Will felt a small tinge going through is body, and then he was sent flying backwards by a shockwave. He hit a wall and fell to the ground, panting heavily. When Elizabeth sent a lightning bolt towards him he somehow managed to roll out of the way and get up with the help of the dumpsters. Elizabeth was walking, or rather _striding,_ towards him with her arms raised slightly. It was clear as day that Will needed to fight, but he still felt bad about it. Hesitantly, he started warming up his hands and raised them in front of his face.   
Without a sound, Elizabeth made an attack that Will managed to dive out of the way of, leaving two black handprints on the asphalt. He got to his feet again and tried to come up with a plan as well as when and how Elizabeth was going to strike next.   
The idea hit him about the same time as another lightning bolt did. He was pushed backwards and needed to support himself, so he grabbed the closest dumpster’s handle, without thinking of how hot his hands were. He only realized what he was doing wen he felt the hot plastic drip through his fingers and the smoke started making him cough.   
Trying not to think of what exactly was in the dumpster he quickly put his hand in it, and soon felt the sensation of its contents catching fire. He quickly pulled his had out and kicked the dumpster so that it started rolling towards Elizabeth. As he had expected, it fell over and burning rubbish was spread out across the alley, making it hard to breathe and impossible to see. He could hear Elizabeth coughing, though, so he followed the sound and quickly found her. She didn’t resist when he pulled her out, and when they were clear of the smoke she just collapsed. Her chest rose and sank slowly, but steadily and she stopped coughing pretty quickly, so Will tried not to worry too much. Instead, he focused on getting Elizabeth to his house. It was the closest, and he’d be able to call Norrington from there. Getting them home took a while, but after a lot of sweating and cursing Will could finally put Elizabeth down on his couch. He was about to call Norrington when he noticed she was beginning to stir. With a groan she sat up and looked around in confusion.   
\- Hey, Will said as softly as he could, not wanting to startle her. Elizabeth still reacted as if he had shouted though, so he wasn’t sure if it worked.   
\- Oh, hi, she sighed deeply, What happened?   
\- I don’t know, Norrington said you were kidnapped,   
\- That’s right, I remember that, she frowned in concentration, I can’t remember what happened there very well though. There was a group of people and some weird pills that I had to eat. They kept going on about being blessed, or something,   
\- That’s odd, Will sat down next to her, Do you know what the point of the pills were?   
\- I- Well, I have a theory. I don’t know how, but I think they were trying to force me to go out of control,   
\- What? Will remembered their fight and shuddered a little, Why would they do that?   
\- I have no idea, I’m not exactly someone you want to be around when I’m out of control, Elizabeth smiled weakly.   
\- But then they must have known you’re extraordinary, right? If they were trying to get you to lose control, Elizabeth frowned.   
\- That’s true, but hey shouldn’t. I thought my father made a big deal out of keeping quiet about it,   
\- He did. Even tried to pay me for my silence,   
\- Then someone must have found out, Elizabeth paused for a second, Or someone who already knew told them about me, she added a little quieter. Will felt his stomach tighten. There were only so many people who knew about Elizabeth, and he didn’t like to think that any of them would sell her out.   
\- Should I tell them you’re back?   
\- I suppose so, it’s not as if we can keep it a secret forever,   
Will hesitantly squeezed her hand ann then went to deliver the news. He could hear Elizabeth shifting on the couch as he picked up his phone and dug up Jack’s contact.   
It took a while for Jack to answer, but when he did he sounded unusually grumpy.   
\- Hello William,   
\- Hi, um, Elizabeth is back,   
\- Splendid, Jack’s mood seemed to have brightened considerably, So have you reported it yet or do you want me to steal the glory?   
\- I’ll do it soon, just thought I’d tell you first seeing as you’re so very busy,   
\- Always thoughtful. I’ll head over to you in a while, just need to do something real quick, Will didn’t even bother asking what it was and just said goodbye to Jack.   
\- So are you calling Norrington next? Elizabeth had gotten up and was leaning against the doorframe. She looked exceptionally calm for someone who had just been kidnapped, and Will had to admit to himself that he was very impressed by her.   
\- I don’t know. I think I’ll wait until Jack gets here,   
\- Thank you, Elizabeth smiled and Will felt his face become hot.   
\- It’s- It’s no problem really! Do you want some tea while we wait?   
\- I’d love that, Will nodded and quickly got to work, glad to get a reason to hide his blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this point I realized that I can't write fight scenes  
> Well shit  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exxtra lonk

Jack had always hated Beckett’s office.   
The first time he was brought there he had been about to be imprisoned for a list of crimes o long not even he could remember and since then his dislike for the room had only grown. It was too bright, too expensive and too full of Cutler Beckett. The man sat by his desk and stared at Jack, as if he was waiting for him to admit to having broken their deal at any second now, when all Jack was doing was reporting on his mission at the pharmacy. Hell, he hadn’t even technically broken their deal yet. He did his missions and kept to the ESC’s rules, so Beckett shouldn’t have anything whatsoever to complain about. Still, it felt like Jack was about to be accused of a crime he hadn’t even committed yet and it made him terribly uncomfortable.   
Usually, Jack would have reported to Norrington, but he was busy searching for Elizabeth so Beckett had had to take Jack’s report and somehow, Jack got the feeling neither of them particularly liked the solution.   
\- So she got away?  
\- I’m afraid so, and Sao Feng wouldn’t tell me where she was hiding,   
\- And what did he tell you abut these ”Blessed”?   
\- That they’re a cult of sorts, not more, Jack shrugged.   
\- But you’re absolutely certain he’s involved,   
-If I know him correctly, which I do, he wouldn’t know the name and address of a cult if he wasn’t involved in some way,   
\- I see. Then I think we’re done with this,   
\- Great, can I leave then?   
\- No actually, Beckett leaned forward a little, There’s something I’d like to ask you about,   
\- Go ahead then,   
\- The extraordinary you fought the other day, miss Swann right? Are you aware that she has been kidnapped?  
\- I was informed, yes. Why do you ask?   
\- Oh it’s just that I know you a little too well Jack, I was just concerned you might be involved in some way,   
\- Not this time, sir. My hands are, for once, clean,   
\- That’s good then, you can leave now. I’m sure you have lots to do,   
\- I thank you for your time, Jack bowed lightly and left the room as quick as possible.   
He sighed in relief when he was out of the building. Too much was going on and he hadn’t slept in a while, so the meeting had been like the frosting on a cupcake of misery. And Jack still wasn’t going to get any rest because he needed to find that Swann girl and crash Barbossa’s trade first, so he felt like he had reason to be annoyed.   
He had started walking to the bus stop when his phone started buzzing. The screen told him that Will was the one calling, probably to complain about Jack not doing enough.   
\- Hello William, he was a little to obvious with his annoyance but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.   
\- Hi, um, Elizabeth is back,   
\- Splendid, Jack immediately lit up. That was one less thing to worry about. He continued with a much brighter tone; So have you reported it yet order you want me to steal the glory?  
\- I’ll do it soon, just thought I’d tell you first seeing as you’re so very busy,   
\- Always thoughtful. I’ll head over to you in a while, just need to do something real quick,   
\- Sure, goodbye, Will hung up and Jack put his phone back in his pocket. He considered going home and getting some rest, but decided against it. He didn’t know when exactly Barbossa was going to show up, so it was best if he got to the warehouse as fast as possible.   
He got on the bus that would take him to the old industrial complex where the warehouse was. They hadn’t used it a lot back in the days, but he supposed Barbossa wouldn’t risk running around their old favorite spots.   
The warehouse looked as shabby as it had always done, with broken windows and doors that had been blocked. It was impossible to get in if you didn’t know how or wasn’t extremely good at climbing.   
Jack happened to be both of hose things, so when he found that the old entrance had been destroyed it didn’t pose much of a problem. He simply scaled the wall and climbed in through one of the broken windows, without so much as a scratch. He was honestly quite impressed by himself.   
The first and most important thing to do was find a good hiding spot. The house consisted of a large, open space surrounded by metal bridges on three different levels. Jack went through them systematically, looking for the level with the least dust. On the highest of the bridges he sat down in a corner, where he would be able to get a clear shot and possibly a fast way out. He didn’t have that much ammunition, but if things went according to plan he wouldn’t need many shots. Content with his situation Jack sat down and started nodding off. 

He was stirred from his sleep when he heard a large group of people walking down the stairs under him. Careful not to make any sound, he slowly sat up and looked over the edge of the bridge. The group of people consisted of Barbossa himself, Khoeler and Twigg and they were moving towards the center of the room. Once they got there Barbossa called someone, but it appeared as though the person didn’t respond. Barbossa said something that sounded rude and pointed his men to stand guard. They remained still for almost half an hour before someone else entered the building. A young woman who Jack didn’t recognize. She looked troubled, but still didn’t seem to be scared of Barbossa, which Jack found a little odd. He assumed she worked for Barbossa.   
The two of them started talking hectically, and from what Jack could tell the trade would have to be called off. Jack silently started creeping down the stairs so that he’d be able to hear more.   
-…I swear, he was supposed to be at the kid’s house,   
\- Well clearly he wasn’t, and now we’re standing here with no goods for those loons, Barbossa glared at the woman who glared right back. After almost a full minute of staring contest Barbossa finally averted his eyes and muttered something about calling it off. He dialed a number and was soon mart of another loud discussion.   
\- Well what am I going to do about it? He wasn’t where he was supposed to be so we couldn’t pick him up, how is that our fault,   
While Barbossa talked the young woman had gotten a concentrated look on her face. She looked like she was trying to focus on something and all of a sudden she looked straight at Jack.   
\- Hector! She cried out and Barbossa immediately followed her gaze. Jack cursed and tried to crawl as far into the corner as possible, hoping they’d somehow miss him.   
\- Do you see anything, Margaret?   
\- No but I hear, that’s my thing remember,   
\- I do remember, Barbossa started walking towards the stairs and Jack considered his options. He couldn’t stay hidden anymore, and making for the exit would be risky. Fighting Barbossa was not something he wanted to do, but it appeared to be the best option right now. He could always hope for the first shot…  
Deciding it was the best course of action Jack checked his gun one last time and then stood up and fired.   
The shot missed. Barbossa had moved quicker than expected and was now standing only a few steps away from Jack. He smirked.   
\- Jack Sparrow, didn’t expect you to show up here,   
\- Well you know me, Jack smiled as he heard the sound of debris moving closer. Barbossa’s powers were really quite troublesome.   
\- I do, but I did expect you to be smarter than this,   
\- Let’s just say I’m eager,   
\- Let’s say that. But I have to say Jack, I’m actually quite glad to have you here. We thought we’d lost you when you didn’t turn up at the Turner kid’s house. You really gave Margaret quite a scare, she thought she’d lost her powers,   
\- I did not! The woman, apparently by the name of Margaret, had reached them, followed by Khoeler and Twigg.   
\- You were trying to meet up with me. Not with the intent to apologize I presume,   
\- None of that kind. See we know a bunch of people who’d pay greatly for you, can’t miss a chance like that can I?   
\- You’ve learned from the best,   
\- That I have not, but I get by anyway. Now will you be so kind as to come with us,   
Jack raised his hands in surrender and let them tie him up. Someone put a sack over his head and led him to the exit. He could hear Barbossa talking on the phone again.   
\- Yes hello, it’s me again. It appears we’ll be able to pull off the deal after all. We’re coming to you, as compensation for the delay,   
Jack was thrown into the back of a van and left there for the entirety of the ride. When they stopped he was brought to his feet again and Khoeler and Twigg half led, half dragged him through what he assumed was a corridor. After a while they arrived at something that felt like a larger space where Jack was ordered to sit down in a chair, quite similar to the ones you’d find at a dentist or something like that. Jack was strapped down and then heard a few more people enter the room.   
\- Is that him? Jack didn’t recognize the voice, but he supposed it could be because of the sack.   
\- In the flesh, that was definitely Barbossa.   
\- Take the sack off, the unfamiliar voice ordered, and someone soon obeyed. Jack blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the light, but soon realized that would be impossible seeing as a sharp lamp was pointed straight at his face. When he narrowed his eyes he could make out some shadowy figures standing behind the lamp.   
\- Move the lamp for god’s sake, we don’t want to blind him,   
That voice sounded vaguely familiar. Jack tried to get rid of the dancing spots that covered his vision after the lamp was pointed away by blinking again. It didn’t help much, just cleared his vision enough to get a good view of the people in the room. There was Barbossa, of course, someone he didn’t know and…  
Jack’s eyes widened in shock, as he recognized the third person in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to catch up to my pre-written chapters and that is the most terrifying sentence I have ever written  
> Tell me what you thought of today's chapter (You don't need an account to comment) and idk, speculate about who the mystery man might be  
> And of course, have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some evidence is found

Too long had passed.   
It was expected that Jack would take some time, but Will was starting to get worried. It didn’t matter wether Jack didn’t show up by his own choice or not, both alternatives meant trouble in their own way.   
\- Hey, Elizabeth, he nudged her carefully. She had fallen asleep again, and it felt terrible to wake her up, but he needed her opinions.   
\- Yeah, she yawned, and Will immediately felt like everything was a little less troubling than it actually was.   
\- Jack still hasn’t shown up, maybe I should go see if something has happened?  
\- Not by yourself,   
\- Elizabeth, you need to rest,   
\- No I don’t, she sat up as if to prove her point, And besides, you can’t go alone. You’re terrible at fighting,   
\- I beat you, didn’t I?  
\- That was pure luck, nothing else,   
Will sighed.   
\- Okay, but try not to overexert yourself. Besides it’s not like I can stop you anyways,   
\- That’s right, Elizabeth smiled at him.   
The two of them snuck out of Will’s house, carefully looking out for anyone following them. No one seemed to be around and they quickly made their way to Jack’s apartment.   
The windows visible from the street were the only dark ones in the building, making them stand out in a way that made Will even more uneasy. The last time he had come here the lights had been on, even though Jack wasn’t home. Somehow it had suited Jack to forget something like that, hence why the dark windows made him uncomfortable.   
\- Doesn’t look like he’s in, Elizabeth snapped him out of his thoughts.   
\- He could be asleep, it was stupid but Will was trying his best to stay hopeful. Elizabeth obviously noticed but didn’t say anything. She walked past him, opened the door to the stairs and headed up. Will followed her, trying not to panic and fall.   
The apartment was locked, as expected but that didn’t pose a problem to Elizabeth.   
\- Electric lock, she whispered and put a finger on each side of the thing. A zapping sound could be heard and the door swung open.   
\- Done that before?  
\- I was locked out, she shrugged and the two entered the dark apartment.   
Will tried calling out for Jack, but to no luck. The home was empty. He turned the lights on and quickly went through all the rooms just to make sure, but the only thing he found was rubbish. Elizabeth didn’t find anything either so they regrouped to decide what their next move would be.   
\- I could try calling him again, Will was hesitant but it was worth a try.   
\- Sure. I’ll look around some more, we might have missed something, she left Will in the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. Will sighed lightly and called Jack. Still no answer. He started looking through the cupboards, mainly to have something to do, when suddenly he heard Elizabeth call for him.   
\- What’s the matter? He found her sitting on the floor with a piece of paper in her hand. Without a word she handed it to him. 

_”Royal Street 19, Blessed”_

\- Well that settles it then. If I remember correctly the ones who kidnapped you were going on about blessings right? Will surprised himself with how calm he was. He supposed he’d been expecting it, deep down.   
\- It could be a coincidence, Elizabeth said weakly. She looked tired and Will just wanted to get her to bed. Sadly, they had some more things to do.   
\- We both know it’s not. At least now we know we can trust Norrington, that’s something,  
\- It is, there was a long pause, So what do we do?   
\- We’ll go through some more of his things. Find places to ask about him. Then we’ll get Norrington and we’ll go to that street and see for ourselves what’s been going on,   
Elizabeth nodded and they started looking again, together this time. It felt safer for some reason, even though they weren’t in any immediate danger at the moment. We might be soon, though. The thought hit Will like a bus. He had never been in a fight before, unless you counted the one earlier with Elizabeth. It was common for extraordinaires to join the ESC as fighters, but he had never dared to. He didn’t like being seen as a threat. Technically extraordinaries weren’t supposed to be treated like ay less than others, but it was always something hanging over them. Extraordinary, extraordinary. It was in all of his papers and made principals as well as bosses looking for someone to hire flinch. That was just how it was, but he could soften the word a little by saying he didn’t fight. As long as he didn’t grow stronger he wouldn’t be a threat, he had told himself.   
But now he was going to fight.   
He shrugged the thought off and focused on going through the papers on Jack’s desk. There didn’t seem to be any order whatsoever, which made it even harder to find anything useful. He was about to give up and join Elizabeth when he found an old-looking box. It was full of old notebooks. All except one in the same style and size. Will picked up the one that stood out and started going through it. It appeared to be an address book, filled with unfamiliar names and telephone numbers. On the first pages the names were ordered alphabetically, but by the end of the book there was a list that seemed completely random. _Barbossa, Twigg, Ragetti._ Will went through the names one by one and suddenly felt himself go cold.   
One of the names weren’t unfamiliar at all.  
 _Turner._  
He wanted to call out for Elizabeth, but he only managed to get a croak out. Somehow she caught it and turned away from the papers she was looking through and peeked over Will’s shoulder.   
\- That’s your name right? Why are you on this list?  
\- I think it’s my father. That’s his old number, he pointed it out for her, letting a finger trace the numbers he had repeated for hours as a kid. Learning them by heart in case of an emergency.   
\- Oh. Do you mind if I take that? She tugged at the book and he let her take it. He could hear her flipping the pages for a few minutes before she spoke to him again.   
\- The names in these…Sao Feng, Davy Jones, they’re all mafia bosses and such. I heard a lot about them as a kid from my father…, she trailed off, You’re not going to like this, but we might have to talk to your dad, Will clenched his fists.   
\- I guess so, he could barely hear himself but once again it seemed like Elizabeth understood him anyway. She hugged him tightly, and he wished he could have enjoyed it more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Also I'm kinda starting to catch up with my pre-written chapters so I sure hope I'll be able to stick to regular updates

A few hours had passed since Jack had been tied up. At first he had been gagged, but the people in the room soon came to the conclusion that talking was less annoying than the muffled sounds he had managed to get out back then. Hence the gag was removed and Jack was free to ask as many questions as he liked, at least until someone got tired of it and gave him a half-hearted punch across the jaw. Then he’d stop for a while, let them calm down before he continued.   
It didn’t give him much information, truth be told, but it was something to keep him sane at least. Or keep him from going even more insane, if he were to believe what people had been telling him for the past fifteen years or so.   
\- I’ve been asking very kindly for an explanation for a while now, I think it’d be nice if you’d actually respond this time instead of getting violent,   
\- You know I think it might actually be easier to let him speak, the person Jack still didn’t know the name of (he was referred to simply as ’doctor’) seemed to have grown uneasy at the rather unnecessary displays of violence.   
\- If you knew him you’d know why that’s a bad idea, Barbossa looked almost amused. Jack guessed he was thoroughly enjoying the whole thing.   
\- If I wasn’t seeing it with my own eyes, the doctor was getting irritated now, I’d say he shouldn’t even be talking from the amount of times you’ve beaten him up. We need him fully functional for the test, that was something that had been mentioned since Jack got here. Some kind of test. He didn’t know what they were planning to do, but it involved a whole lot of stolen pharmacy drugs. He even recognized the brand on a few packages from that time with the double girl.   
\- The moment he knows what he wants to know he’ll be getting out of here, and we’ll have to go catch him again, which I’d rather avoid if I’m being honest,   
\- I’m glad you still think so very high about me, Hector,   
\- I like to be fully aware of who I’m facing. No use taking an unnecessary risk,   
\- I’ll agree with you on that,   
\- If you don’t mind I’d like to speak with him, every head in the room turned to the man who had spoken. He may have been short and not very intimidating but Cutler Beckett still had a way of getting everyone to shut up. Jack assumed it came with being the leader of one of the country’s biggest organizations.   
\- Do as you please, Barbossa shrugged in a seemingly nonchalant way, but Jack got the impression that he was annoyed.   
\- I shall, Beckett turned to Jack, Now Sparrow, what is it that you want to know?   
\- First I’d love to know why I’m tied up,   
\- That much I’d thought you’d be able to guess for yourself Jack. We can’t have someone like you running around and digging up things about the Blessed. And someone with your abilities is exactly what we need at the moment,   
\- And why would that be? I trust you don’t want me to make an iceskating rink for you?   
\- Using you like that would not sit very well with our allies so, no. That’s not what I want you to do,   
\- Why is that?   
\- They have a strange view on those powers of yours, Beckett shook his head, It’s all rubbish really, but they are quite useful. I’m guessing you want to know exactly what this view is?   
\- Wouldn’t hurt, Jack shrugged as best as he could, tied up as he was.   
\- They think we get our power from god himself, Barbossa cut in, They want more people to accept that gift,   
\- Yes and that interest we share, Beckett shot Barbossa a look, See I want to make the extraordinary… ordinary. If I can discover what exactly grants people these abilities we could create an army of extraordinaries, and the future of our country would be secure, he nodded to the doctor.   
\- So why are you kidnapping people and hiding them-, us, here? Not getting the support you need?   
\- You catch on quickly. See while studying extraordinaries in itself isn’t that difficult it does require certain circumstances, the doctor had picked up a small jar, filled with a clear liquid.   
\- And you aren’t necessarily allowed to create those circumstances?  
\- Not necessarily, no. Some argue it’s dangerous for those who study you. Some are more worried about the extraordinary themselves. But we’ve not had much trouble so far, only the Swann girl recently. Who you failed to report had been found, by the way,   
\- I was a little busy. Planned to get back to you after I was done with these guys,   
\- In that case I assume I can let it slide,   
\- I’m grateful, Jack smiled. Now I hope you don’t mind me asking but what exactly are the ”certain circumstances”?   
\- Oh I was just about to get to that part. See in day to day life you lot usually restrain yourself quite a bit, if I am not mistaken. It’s great for the rest of us ordinary people but practically useless for scientific purposes,   
Jack froze, realizing what exactly Beckett was saying. Beckett motioned to the doctor who nodded and filled a syringe with the fluid in the jar.   
\- So that’s how Lizzie got away. Can’t blame you for letting her go really, she’s a tough one,   
\- Indeed she is, we suffered pretty bad from that one. Let’s hope you’re easier to contain,   
\- I wouldn’t bet on it, Jack forced a smile as the doctor put the syringe to his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow things sure are getting intense.   
> Let's hope no one is killed because that would be terrible, wouldn't it?  
> Tell me what you thought, or just if you enjoyed it, have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a fuckload of exposition

Will didn’t even bother with talking around the subject when his father opened the door. He just blurted it out.   
\- Do you know Jack Sparrow?   
It felt easier somehow. Over and done with. And it certainly shocked his dad, hopefully enough for him not to try to lie. Will pushed past him into the apartment, followed by Elizabeth, whom it appeared as though his dad recognized. After a brief moment of staring at the door Bill followed them, and started talking without any more questions.   
\- I do know him. Or used to, really. We haven’t really been on friendly terms since a couple of years back,   
\- What exactly do you mean by that, Will was relieved to have Elizabeth ask the questions. She seemed to be good at it, which surprised Will a little. Elizabeth usually had that effect on him, now that he thought about it.   
\- Friendly as in, he took a break as if to think, Well, to put it simply I used to work for him,   
Now that was shocking. Will couldn’t really imagine anyone working for Jack.   
\- And what kind of work, exactly, was this? Bill flinched, and looked away.   
\- Not-, Not honest work, it was barely more than a whisper but it still felt like a punch in the gut. When they found the adress books in Jack’s apartment Will had hoped it might be… anything really, except for the obvious. Well apparently that wasn’t how things worked.   
Will tried his best to focus on what Elizabeth and his father talked about, but it felt like his mind was trying to protect itself by sinking into a vaguely cotton candy-like state. Their voices turned into a soft rumbling and after a while Will got enough of it.   
\- I have to go, he left the room, not bothering with waiting for a response. It wasn't like he had been contributing much anyway. Grabbing his coat he made his way down the staircase and out to the backyard. There he sat down, leaning against the wall despite how dirty it probably was.   
He didn’t know, nor did he care, how much time passed but after a while Elizabeth exited the same way he had gone. Without a word she walked over and sat next to him, staring at the same point at the wall across from them as him.   
For a while they just sat like that. Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds as if she was about to say something, at first, but she ended up letting it go.   
\- I’m sorry for leaving, Will finally said.   
\- No it’s okay, I get it. It must be terrible,   
\- Thank you,   
More silence followed. It wasn’t uncomfortable, really, it just felt like they were wasting time. Or rather, Will was wasting time.   
\- What did he say? He whispered it, hoping Elizabeth might not hear but it didn’t help much. Elizabeth sighed.   
\- It was really quite messy all of it. From what I can tell they had some kind of gang, with jack being the leader. They all worked under secret identities and such, which is why no one found out about them. Quite clever, I must say because-, she cast a glance at Will and cleared her throat as if she was embarrassed.   
\- Why did you stop?   
\- I was rambling. Or well, I was about to, but I shouldn’t, she took a deep breath, I’m sorry, you must find this all really hard to bear and I figured me going on about how they managed to slip under the police radar for so long isn’t helping. Sorry,   
\- No, no it’s fine, Will pushed his bangs out of his face. It felt as if they couldn’t stay in place at all whenever he felt nervous, I’m glad you…you’re acting like yourself. It helps, he murmured the last bit and didn’t dare to look at Elizabeth to see how she reacted.   
\- Thank you, she paused, Anyway. So what happened next he didn’t know much about. What I think happened is that some guy, Barbarossa or whatever his name was, he sold Jack out to the police. They managed to capture him and Bill had no idea what happened after that.   
Will didn’t know what to say. The only thing he could come up with was:   
\- Anything else?   
\- Yes actually. I asked him about that adress we found and he knows who they are and such. But the most interesting thing is why he knows.   
\- And why is that? Will was getting a little impatient. It was obvious that Elizabeth loved to tell stories, but he didn’t really find this to be the best time for dramatic effect.   
\- Barbie-whatever has a deal with them, they’re working together,   
\- So the adress… Will’s eyes widened as Elizabeth nodded.   
\- Most likely Jack is there for entirely different reasons than we thought,   
Will let out a deep sigh. He had absolutely no idea how to feel about the development.   
On one hadn’t, yes Jack hadn’t been the one who sold out Elizabeth (Which left them with the question of who did) but on the other Will felt used. Like everyone saw him as a kid who had to be left out of grown up business, not bothering to tell him anything or even ask him for help…   
Elizabeth suddenly stood up. Looking like she was thinking frantically she stretched out a hand to Will, motioning for him to grab it.   
\- So what are we going to do? Will asked as he stood up.   
\- Well, Elizabeth smirked, We have the adress don’t we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally considering dropping this yesterday yet here we are, take that my insecurities.  
> Please tell me what you thought, have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some infiltration is attempted

James looked up in surprise at the knock on his door. He rarely got visitors, even less ones that didn’t let him know beforehand.  
In fact, this might have actually been the first time it happened.  
\- Enter, he said, almost phrasing it like a question. His surprise increased even more when he saw who te visitors were. The extraordinary from the other day and that Turner boy. _Wallace, Winston, William? Something like that._  
Sir Norrington, the boy gave a slight bow, We need to speak to you urgently, uh, we believe Ja- mister Sparrow might be in trouble. And we also believe we have found a bunch of kidnappers. That too, the girl nodded in agreement.  
James honestly didn’t think he’d be able to get more surprised but then again he had no experience with unexpected guests, at least at his office, so he hadn't been sure what to expect.  
\- Do you also believe that these two assumptions of yours are somehow related, by any chance? Was what he asked after blinking a few times to clear his head. The words ’Sparrow’, ’trouble’ and ’kidnappers’ just seemed to fit very well together, and at the confirmative nod from Turner James felt as though he had to physically restrain himself from aggressively rubbing his temples.  
\- I see, well that was to be expected, wasn’t it? Let me ask, by ’found’ did you mean you are aware of their existence or their exact location?  
\- We think they’re supposed to be at Royal Street 19, the girl said.  
\- Excellent, James nodded to himself, I’ll drive us there, 

An hour later they were all standing outside a building that looked rather old, but was definitely one of the newest on the block. The sculptures that covered it were detailed, but obviously made from molds which somewhat broke the illusion to an observant visitor.  
James studied the figures, depicting a large group of people who seemed to be praying to a woman emerging from a body of water.  
\- I think I recognize these, Elizabeth mumbled and absentmindedly placed a hand on the pillars by the entrance. The boy ( _Will,_ James had learned in the car) hurried to her side and placed a hand on her arm as if he wanted to protect her from…the figures. Something. Whatever it was it made james smile. The two were rather charming together, and he hoped that they would sort things out after they got out of the absolute mess they had somehow managed to get themselves involved in. Elizabeth seemed to notice him watching and straightened her back.  
\- Are we going in or do you intend to waste more time out here? James chuckled.  
\- We are, but do be careful. You are both extraordinaries, correct?  
\- Yes, Elizabeth nodded.  
\- Good. Defend yourselves, stay behind me unless I say otherwise and if things get bad, leave immediately and don’t turn back for me. Understood?  
\- Just open the door already,  
James chuckled again, but did as he was ordered. The door went up without a sound, revealing a dark corridor covered in an expensive looking rug. He tried a light switch, but only one of the miniature chandeliers seemed to be working. With a sigh, he flipped the switch back off and headed into the darkness.  
After about ten meters the corridor turned left, and the rug ended. The wooden floor creaked a little too much for James’ liking, but he couldn’t hear anyone coming so he chose to ignore it for the moment, focusing only on getting to the end of the corridor- a metal door.  
The thing had a few turning wheels that james wasn’t entirely sure on how to work out, but from what he could tell they were connected to some sort of lock mechanism and…moving. He stopped and motioned for his companions to do the same, tensing in anticipation as the wheels slowly turned, somehow unlocking the door. Much like the front door, this one opened without a sound and just as silently, Jack Sparrow emerged from the doorway.  
\- Well hello, he smiled, almost lighting up the entire corridor, Didn’t expect to have you people show up so soon. And Jamie too, I must admit I am surprised,  
\- Jack we came here to rescue you! Elizabeth had taken a step forward, and for some reason James felt an urgent need to push her back.  
\- Won’t be necessary, dear. I’m doing as fine as a salmon in the sea,  
\- What about the blessed, where are they? Will had raised his voice, but James wasn’t sure if it was on purpose. He might just feel the same light sense of unease as James himself.  
\- Preoccupied, one could say. Bit of a fight broke out, not at all my fault, simple as that, Jack’s smile widened and James suddenly realized that a thin mist was creeping up on them. It was hard to see in the dark corridor, but he could feel the air getting damper with each passing second.  
\- Stand back, he said it almost subconsciously. After years of going into different sorts of dangerous situation it was a habit, but this _wasn’t_ a dangerous situation.  
But neither Will nor Elizabeth questioned it, and did as they were told without a sound.  
\- Are you on your way in? Jack started moving forward again, Because I was just on my way out,  
\- Stop right there, James put a hand on Jack’s shoulder as he passed by, forcing him to stop.  
There was a second of them both standing frozen.  
And then James got a well-directed and hard punch to the left side of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are once again no prewritten chapters left and I'm scared  
> To cheer me up you _could_ tell me what you thought about the chapter  
>  Or just have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing more chapters (Hopefully weekly, we'll see), I just can't for the love of god figure out how to make that show when only one chapter is up.   
> Please, please, tell me what you thought, you don't need an account to comment.   
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


End file.
